The Little Things
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: 50 little things about Spencer and Bryan. [yaoi SpeBry, swearing, brief appearances by Tala and Ian]


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade, that honour goes to Aoki Takao.

Warnings: Some swearing, yaoi, OOCness.

* * *

**The Little Things  
**

**Cinnamon**

Spencer finds Bryan is too delectable as he peacefully chews on a cinnamon donut, and instead of watching, simply walks over to him and leans down to give him a kiss.

**  
Bittersweet**

"Thirty-two years of freedom and the thirty-third begins." Bryan hears Spencer comment, before he has a small, carefully wrapped package dumped on his lap, "Unfortunately, it won't bring our friends back."

**  
Technology**

Bryan doesn't understand how Spencer can be so patient with people, technology and small children. Just as Spencer can't understand what's so interesting about bubble wrap.

**  
"What was that for?" **

He feels a scrunched ball of paper hit him in the forehead and opens his eyes lazily to glare at his partner, "What was that for?"

Bryan smirks, and throws another one.

**  
Rumours**

Bryan wonders whether he ought to be jealous of all the media attention Tala and Kai get, until Spencer chuckles and pulls him back against his chest and asks, "Did I tell you about the new rumour going around?"

**Sacrifice**

Bryan likes his sandwiches to have butter, lettuce and exactly three slices of ham. Accusingly he stares at the now empty container and frowns, his eyes flittering to the half made sandwich he is making for Spencer. Grudgingly, he pulls of the top slice on his own lunch, and places it on his partner's.

**  
Reunion**

The meet outside the food court, just as they agreed, with Spencer watching the planes hit the tar mat out side the building. They don't speak or do anything bar walk out and fall into Spencer's car. Then they kiss.

**  
Sword & Shield**

Spencer shifts uncomfortably where he lays, carefully placing his pillow between him and Bryan's bodies as, once again, the other man flings an elbow at his chest in his sleep.

**  
My Happy Ending**

All four Demolition Boys cannot help but grin as they realize they will not be returning to the Abbey. But that isn't all as Bryan's hand slips into Spencer's vest's pocket to clasp onto the blonde's hand.

**  
Windows of The Soul**

Spencer sometimes wishes Bryan's eyes could revert back to the way they were when they were children; he is unable to read Bryan at all when he catches him staring now.

**  
Served Your Purpose**

It isn't with sour feelings or revenge and hate that Bryan returns to his room after his battle with Ray. Instead he feels scared and it only makes it easier to curl up beside Spencer that night.

**  
Forever Ours**

"You're turning into Ian, Bry."

"I don't bring home strays."

"I know; I recognize Rover hereas our neighbour's dog."

**  
Scraps**

Spencer watches his lover sneak into the kitchen, scrape the few scraps left on their plates from dinner and stalk outside. He smirks, amused by Bryan; he thinks he doesn't know he likes to feed the neighbour's dog.

**  
"If only..."**

"You do realise that you're supposed to wait two minutes before eating them?" Spencer asks before he falls into a chair beside Bryan, who's stuffing his mouth full of noodles.

"Meh, if only I'd read the instructions."

**  
Lost**

Bryan rushes around the house, his hands grasping onto any movable objects before yanking them from the surface their resting on. "Spencer! Have you seen a small purple note pad?"

**  
Words of The Heart**

"You're an ass!"

"I love you too, Bry."

**  
Inspiration**

Spencer watches with interest as Bryan pulls out a pencil and starts measuring a two metre long piece of timber.

"What are you doing?"

"We need a coffee table."

**  
Reaching**

Bryan frowns as he lays himself over Spencer, reaching for the blonde's forever present glass of water. A moment later he gives up and slackens, his body draped over his lover's. But he doesn't care.

**  
Chaos**

"Ian, you turd! Give it back!"

"Hell no!"

**  
Holiday**

Bryan doesn't care for the sun. But he doesn't mind seeing Spencer in it.

**  
Release**

He sighs and carefully lets a breath out, lilac eyes closed lazily.

"You ought to stop being so wound up; you'll kill someone." Then Spencer starts his massage again.

**  
Pain Relief**

Bryan swears every god he knows of as he waves his hand in the air, "I burnt myself." He says, a moment before Spencer raises his sore palm to his lips.

**  
Begging**

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Then effing stop!"

**  
Can't Deny It**

"You two are together?" Tala levels a stare at them and they both sigh; the Abbey isn't the best place to keep a secret.

**  
Unsweetened Tea**

"There's no sugar."

"Then go buy some."

"Wanna come with me?"

**  
Lyrics**

"This song could be considered depressing."

Spencer simply chuckles, as Bryan continues listening.

**  
Secret Art**

"I see you finished our coffee table."

"Shit, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's not that bad."

**  
Justice**

Spencer and Bryan gleefully raise their noodle cups and tap them together, "To Boris' long awaited jail sentencing."

**  
"Wait a minute!"**

Spencer turns the knob, pushes and button and goes to turn on the power.

"Wait a minute!"

Then Bryan is wearing the washing.

**  
Dry Your Tears**

Sometimes Bryan cries when he sleeps. But Spencer's always there to wipe them away before somebody sees them.

**  
Desolation**

Spencer can only sit and wait for Bryan to return, every time Bryan visits Tala.

**  
School Uniforms**

"Do I have to wear this?"

Spencer nods and tosses Ian his school bag, "Try to make a good impression on your first day."

**  
Cross-dressing**

"Oi, have you seen some of this fanwork?"

Spencer looks from over Bryan's shoulder, "Hm, is that Tala?"

**  
Seven Deadly Sins**

Spencer watches as Bryan smiles – really smiles, teeth showing and all – as they watch Boris being dragged away.

**  
"Why me?"**

Once again Spencer hears his lover's threats from a block away from the house.

"Why me?" He asks himself before he has a small teenager running around his legs.

**  
"Never give up!"**

Bryan sighs, disappointed, his eyes still on the bouncing around World Champion.

"That's right, I never give up!"

It's too bad he can't shut Tyson up.

**  
Fortune**

"What are you grinning about?"

"I just won something."

"You played bingo today, didn't you?"

**  
Sensations**

Bryan's never felt a puppy's soft fur and he finds he enjoys the sensation.

**  
Black & White**

When they argue, Bryan is black and Spencer is white.

Sometimes, they'd prefer to be grey.

**  
Mail**

"What's with all the take-away coupons?" Bryan yells before the new chocolate fudge adds are thrown into their waste paper basket.

He finds they've disappeared an hour later.

**  
Boundless Energy**

"G'morning, Spencer!" He watches as Ian sprints from the house, Bryan behind him.

**  
Walk Out**

"How's your first day of work been?" Spencer asks into the phone.

"I walked out a minute after going in; there's a strike!"

**  
Realization**

Bryan hadn't realised life outside the Abbey could be so hard as he finds that their front door has been strayed with the word 'FAGS' again.

**  
Private Stash**

He frowns when he finds a plastic bag full of chocolate biscuits under the bed, no doubt where Spencer hid them.

**  
Games**

One kiss, two kiss, three kiss, four kiss.

"I win."

Five kiss.

**  
Cloud 9**

Bryan feels nice when they sit on the lounge together and Spencer slings his arm over him.

**  
Déjà vu**

"Where's Ian?"

"He left."

Spencer rolls his eyes at the familiar line.

**  
"Say something!"**

They watch as Tala carefully reads the note from Ian's school and then stares down on Ian.

Everyone is silent, before Ian explodes, "Say something!"

**  
Protection**

"We need more paint, we've run out and those asses have drawn all over our door again."

Spencer wishes he could provide some protection.

**  
Unsaid**

Bryan doesn't say 'love' often, so instead he shows it. Slowly he leans forward and presses his lips to Spencer's.

Tomorrow he'll repeat the act.

* * *

**Woffy:** I'm back with SpencerBryan! Wooters! I attempted to challenge myself to writing to 50 themes with three sentences maximum per theme, so here it is! 


End file.
